Rizzoli Jr & Isles
by Secret CSI
Summary: Set after 1x8.  Frankie like Maura.  Maura likes Frankie.  If only they knew. Sorry, but I tried. Rated T just to be safe. Please review and let me know if I should continue. Love you lots. A very slight crossover with the books.
1. Flashback!

Characters are not mine, but one can wish, right?

Maura Isles jogged in place as she waited for her friend to arrive. Jane was due to arrive any moment to join her in a run. She had been thinking about her friend Frank Rizzoli Junior most of the night. It had hurt her to know he was seeing someone, but it had nearly killed her when he was played an almost killed. She had begun seeing him differently about a year ago. She was glad she could tell Jane about her feelings toward Frankie.

_-Flashback-_

_Maura stood in her morgue talking to Frankie. She told him she would go with him to watch Jane's baseball game._

_ "What? All I'm sayin' is that I could help you understand sports." He said with a smile as he adjusted his baseball cap._

_ "I know a little." She defended with a smile._

_ "Oh yeah. Jane told me how you were playing at the Homicide-Narcotics game." He said._

_ "Well Jane taught me how to swing." She said. "I think it was like this." She said as she picked up Frankie's bat and got into the position she had shown Jane. He put his hand to his forehead and laughed._

_ "Oh god, Maura." He put down his glove and went behind her. He put his arms around her and his hands over hers on the bat. He molded her body into the perfect hitter stance. She felt something weird when he had his arms around her. She could smell his cologne and something else that was pure Frankie. Jane walked in and smiled. They hadn't noticed her. "Okay now when the ball come within range you're just gonna swing. Straight and hard." He said. They both swung the bat and she laughed._

_ "That doesn't seem so hard." She said. He smiled._

_ "Now you try." He said as he let go of her and backed away. She instantly felt the absence and frowned a bit. Jane saw that and her eyes went wide. Maura swung the bat just as Frankie had shown her. She jumped and cheered. "Alright see I told ya you could do it." He said as he hugged her._

_ "How come when I teach you all you do is spout out useless facts about baseball?" Jane asked as she made her way into the lab. Frankie turned and smiled at his sister. He slung an arm around Maura's shoulder._

_ "Maybe I'm just a better teacher." Frankie said smugly. "She must like me more." He said._

_ "She must." She said, giving Maura a knowing look. "Alright well I'm going, so I'll see you guys there." She said. She looked and Maura and Frankie and slightly shook her head._

_ "Alright. Good luck, Jane." Frankie said as he kept his arm around Maura. "By the end of the game Doc, here is gonna know everything about Baseball." He said as he looked down at Maura. She smiled,_

_ "And you're going to know everything about everything else." Jane said with a laugh._

_ "Hey I just happen to know things about Baseball that you don't know." Maura defended herself a little. Jane and Frankie laughed._

_ "Maura, sweetie, you know things about Baseball that almost nobody else knows." Jane said. Maura stuck out her tongue at her and Jane returned the favor._

_ "What are you guys like 6 years old?" Frankie asked as he adjusted his baseball hat._

_ "Alright, alright. I'm out of here. Please keep her in the stands." She said to Frankie as she backed out of the morgue. "And you please just don't spout out stuff at the game." She said. Maura smiled. Jane smiled at her favorite duo and left. Frankie turned to Maura._

_ "Let's get going. You have a lot to learn, Doc." Frankie said. He removed his arm and grabbed his hat. He walked over to where his jacket was and removed an extra baseball cap. He slid snug on Maura's head. "Now you're ready for the game." He said as he grabbed his jacket and made his way out of her lab. "You coming, Doc?" He asked when he noticed she was still standing by her desk. She smiled and followed him out. They spent the next couple of hours watching Organized Crime verse Homicide. Frankie patiently explained every aspect of the game to her. Maura told him the history behind pieces of the game. The game finally ended with a score of 9-8 Homicide. They all went to the Dirty Robber to celebrate. Maura sat in between the Rizzolis. Frankie drove Maura home after dinner and gave her hug._

_ "Thanks for teaching me about the game Frankie." She said. He smiled at her._

_ "And thank you for teaching me about Baseball." He said with a small laugh. He kissed her cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow, Maura. Goodnight."_

_ "Goodnight." She said. Her cheek burned where he had kissed her. She shut the door and slid down to the floor. She had it bad for one Frank Rizzoli Junior. The next day Jane walked over to Maura's office. She set down a coffee and a container of tuna and crackers. Maura looked up at her and smiled. "Thank you."_

_ "Something you'd like to share, Dr. Isles?" Jane asked as she crossed her arms and looked at her friend._

_ "Um one of my neighbors just became single." She said matter of factly. Jane sighed._

_ "Oh no. I meant about Frankie. I saw you ogling at him yesterday." She said as she sidled up to her._

_ "I was not. We were watching your game and he was teaching me about the game." She said as she hung up her lab coat. Jane stood in front of her and blocked her away. _

_ "Maura Isles do you a crush on Frankie?" She asked with a small smile. Maura looked unsure of what to do. What if Jane got really mad about liking Frankie?_

_ "Jane I'm sorry. I do like Frankie. I don't know how it happened or even when." Maura said almost begging her friend not to be mad at her. Jane smiled and put her hands on Maura's shoulder and looked her in the eyes._

_ "It's okay Maura. Relax. Remember the last time you got nervous and passed out?" She asked. "I think it's cute. You guys would look good together." She said. Maura looked away and walked past her friend._

_ "It's not going to happen." She said. Jane looked at her._

_ "And why not? Just ask him to go to the bar later." Jane said._

_ "Jane, Frankie doesn't see me like that. I'm just his big sister's friend. I'm goofy Dr. Isles." She said. "I'm Queen of the dead." She added quietly. Jane's head shot up._

_ "Where did you hear that?" Jane asked. "Who called you Queen of the dead?" She asked. Jane knew that a couple of the guys referred to the medical examiner like that. Maura shrugged._

_ "I heard Detective Crowe say it a couple of times." Maura said._

_ "Crowe is an asshole. Don't listen to a thing he says." She said. "You speak for the dead. You help us help them. I swear to rip him a new one." She said. Maura smiled up at her. "Come on don't let that asshole get to you. I still think you should go after Frankie." She said Maura shook her head._

_ "It won't happen Jane. Can we just drop it?" Maura said. Jane sighed._

_ "Alright. What do we have on our John Doe?" Jane asked, getting to work._

_-End Flashback-_

Jane jogged up to Maura.

"Hey. So I slept with Gabriel Dean last night." She said bluntly.


	2. It's not a date!

Jane jogged up to Maura.

"Hey. So I slept with Gabriel Dean last night." She said bluntly. Maura looked at her and smiled. She pushed her friend a little. "Don't look at me like that." She said with a laugh. "He got transferred to Boston, so we decided to give it a try." She said with a smile. Maura just kept smiling.

"You're mom is going to be thrilled." Maura said as they jogged through the park. She couldn't help but think if her own parents would like Frankie. She shook her head at that thought.

"She knows already. She came to see me as Gabe was making breakfast." She said. Maura raised her eyebrows when Jane said Gabe. "She saw him making me breakfast in just his boxers." She said with a little smile. "I think he wants to sex in your morgue." She said with a side glance. Maura laughed.

"I'll leave you a key, just clean up afterwards." She said. Jane pushed her again.

"So what are you doing tonight?" Jane asked her friend. Maura let a small smile grace her mouth.

"I asked Frankie if he wanted to have some dinner at the Dirty Robber." Maura said. Jane stopped jogging and grabbed Maura's elbow.

"Whoa, slow down. You asked out Frankie?" Jane asked with a smile.

"No I simply asked a friend to dinner to see how he is doing. After what he went through I just want check on him." Maura said as she jogged in place.

"Yeah right. Will you please just tell him how you feel?" Jane said as she stretched out a bit.

"No, he's emotionally vulnerable, right now." Maura said as she took off jogging again. Jane let out a frustrated sigh. She took off to catch up with Maura.

"I'll drop it ok? Let's just get to the top of Heartbreak so I can pass out on your couch, while you get ready for your date with my little brother." Jane said with a grin. Maura looked at her and pushed her then took off running.

Later that day Maura got a call from one Frankie.

"Dr. Isles." She said as she grabbed her phone without looking at the ID.

"Hey Maura." Frankie said with his usual charm and warmth.

"Hey Frankie." She said, suddenly getting nervous.

"I just wanted see if maybe you wanted to go for a walk after dinner?" Frankie asked.

"Yeah that sounds fine." Maura said not really understanding why he was asking her.

"Okay you know just incase you didn't you know wanna wear your heels." He said, rubbing the back of his neck. He didn't know why he was getting nervous. He had spoken to Maura Isles, countless times over the years she had been friends with Jane.

"Oh um okay. I'll meet you at the Dirty Robber at 8?" She asked. She threw her mail onto the kitchen isle.

"I can pick you if you want." He said. Maura smiled. She toed off her heels.

"That would be great. Do you know where I live?" She asked. He laughed.

"Yeah I know. Alright well I'll see you later, Doc." He said. Maura hung up the phone. She felt giddy as she got ready to shower. After her shower, Maura dressed in black pencil skirt and a cream colored blouse that a gaped a bit at the front. She found a pair of black heels that weren't as high as her others. She heard her doorbell ring and smiled. She walked over to her door with her purse in hand. She opened the door and smiled.

"Hey Frankie." She said. Frankie was wearing a pair dark wash jeans and white button down shirt with what looked like a gray undershirt peaking out of the top. He had a thin blazer over it.

"Hey Maura." He said. He leaned over and kissed her cheek. She smiled when she inhaled what she called her Frankie scent. He handed her a small bag with a bow on it. "I heard you have a thing for fudge clusters." He said with a smile. She smiled and placed them on the table by the door.

"Thank you. Your sister wouldn't let me have hers." She said. They made their way to his car.

"You set her up with that Jorge guy." He said as he opened the passenger door for her. They drove to the Dirty Robber and sat in the back. "So not that I mind, but why did you ask me to dinner tonight, Maura?" He asked as a waitress placed menus in front of them.

"My name is Kate and I'll be your waitress this evening. Can I start you guys off with a drink?" She asked, smiling at Frankie.

"Can I have a Shirley Temple?" She asked. Frankie smiled at her. He wasn't really paying attention to Kate. He finally looked up at the waitress.

"And I'll just have a Spucky." Frankie said. The waitress went away and Maura smiled up at Frankie.

"Well I wanted to see how you were doing." She said. She looked down at her hands and then back up at Frankie. "I was just worried about you and Jane. Jane is used to that kind of stuff but you aren't. I just wanted to make sure you that you were okay." She said nervously. Frankie nodded his head.

"I'm fine. To be honest I was more worried about Jane. I was pissed at myself, not scared. I was mad for not realizing about Lola or Amy, whatever the hell her name was. She could have killed Jane or taken her for that monster. I can't let her go through that again." He said as he rested his hand on his forearms, which were outstretched on the table. She could hear the stress in his voice, like he was struggling with thought of losing his sister to Hoyt again. Gone was the funny, upbeat optimist. He was replaced by a scared little brother. The waitress came back and set there drinks down on the table.

"Can you just give us a few minutes, please?" Maura asked. Kate rolled her eyes and walked away. Maura placed her hands over Frankie's clasped hands. She felt him relax. He opened up his hands to gently hold her fingers. She gave his hands a light squeeze.

"Listen to me Frankie. It was not your fault. She needed to get Jane. The only to get Jane and really hurt her is through you. She looked like she was really interested in you and how were you supposed to know?' She asked. Frankie looked up and gave her a weak smile. "Please don't blame yourself." She said. He nodded his head. He gave her hand a squeeze and slowly let his hands slip out if hers. He motioned for the waitress. She came back and asked for their orders.

"I'll have the cheese steak sandwich. No onions please and extra cheese." He said. The waitress looked at Maura with an annoyed glance.

"And for you?" She asked. Maura shrugged her shoulders slightly.

"Actually, I'll have the same." She said. Frankie's eyes went wide.

"Really? Well I'll be damned." He said with a laugh. There was her Frankie. Murray walked over to them. "Hey Murray." He said as he shook the older man's hand.

"Hey Frankie. I just wanted to let you know that it's on the house tonight." He said. He turned to Maura and smiled at her. "You're with Jane Rizzoli a lot, right?" He asked. Maura nodded.

"Yes. I'm a friend of hers. Doctor Maura Isles." She said as she extended her hand towards him. He instantly shook her hand.

"Uh thanks Murray, but why?" He asked.

"What you did last night was what a true cop is all about. You could have died, but you needed to save your sister, a fellow cop. Around here that means something. A cop is a cop and you saved one last night." He said. He walked away.

"See." She said as she slightly raised her left shoulder and she angled her slightly in the same direction.


	3. Confessions and Realizations

They talked and laughed throughout their meal. They finally finished and decided to go for a walk along the river.

"Hey I have a question for you." Frankie said as he placed his hand on the small of her back.

"Okay. Go ahead." She said. She subconsciously moved closer to him which caused his hand to slide over to her hip.

"Did Jane put you up to this?" Frankie asked as he looked over at her. Maura gave him a confused look.

"Why would she?" She asked.

"Well I don't know. I just thought that to you I'm just Jane's little brother." He said as he shrugged his shoulders. Maura stopped and looked at him.

"Since I'm no good at lying I won't even try. When Jane and I first became friends I really didn't consider you as anything else, but over the years you've became one of my close friends and last night I thought I was going to lose the both of you." Maura said. She shivered a bit. Frankie felt it and took off his coat. He handed it to Maura.

"Can you please put this on?" He asked. She smiled up at him. She slipped the coat on. He slung his arm around her shoulders. "So you _would_ miss me?" He asked with a wink. She laughed.

"Yeah I would who else would Jane and I pick on?" She said with a smirk. Frankie put a hand over his heart and feigned shock.

"I just went through a traumatic experience and this is the attitude I get." He said. Maura laughed. They continued to laugh and joke with each other.

"Why do you put up with me?" Maura asked with a smile. Now it was Frankie's turn to be confused.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"You and Jane put up with my rambling and my knowledge of just about everything. The other cops just try and shut me up or walk away." She said almost embarrassed. "Don't think I don't know about you and Jane telling the others off." She said trying to lighten the mood. Frankie stopped and looked at her.

"Hey you are well worth it. I love your rambling. I actually learn something new every time I see you." He said with a smile. "I look forward to working with you and Jane." He said. Maura couldn't help it. Maybe it was the combination of wearing his jacket and the way he spoke to her. Maybe it was all the laughing and joking. Whatever it was it gave her courage. She stepped closer to him. She placed her right hand on his chest and leaned up. She could feel him stiffen up. She kissed him softly on his lips. When he didn't respond she backed away and her hand flew up to her mouth.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry." She said. Frankie moved to closer.

"Maura wait." He said. He didn't really know what to do. Maura just shook her head. She was close to tears.

"Can you just please drive me home?" She asked. She wouldn't even look at him. Frankie sighed. They walked back to his car in awkward silence. He drove them to her house and walked her to her door. She unlocked the door and opened it.

"Maura listen, can we talk about earlier?" He asked as he stepped toward her in her doorway.

"Can we just forget about it, Frankie? I'm sorry I don't know what got into me. I guess I just thought…" She started to say. "Never mind. I'll see you on Monday." She said. She started to close the door.


	4. The Kitchen, Intentions, and the Kitchen

She started to close the door. _'To hell with it.'_ Frankie thought. He put his hand on the door and stopped it from closing. He stepped into her hallway and gently took her hand.

"What if I don't want to?" He whispered.

"Frankie you don't mean that. You're emotionally unstable from last night." She said as she placed her hands on his chest, to stop him from getting closer. Unfortunately her hands moved on their own accord and wound up grabbing the front of his shirt. He stepped closer to her and put his hands on her hips.

"I do mean it and my emotions are unstable because of you." He said before he quickly closed the gap between their lips. She sighed and melted against his body. She wrapped her arms around his neck and nudged the door with her foot. Frankie broke the kiss. "I think that one was a lot better." He said with a grin. She smiled at him.

"Yeah I really liked that one too." She said. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"So you're okay with the idea of me kissing you again?" He asked. She nodded. She took off the jacket he so chivalrously lent her earlier and tossed it on to the coat rack. She turned back towards him and smirked. She moved closer and they resumed their previous positions.

"I'm definitely okay with that idea." She whispered a centimeter away from his parted lips. He kissed her again. She smiled against his lips and walked away from the front door. They wound up in the kitchen. Frankie let his hands travel up her back and into her hair. She moaned and leaned against her kitchen island. She let her hands tug his head closer to her. She let one hand wonder up the front of his shirt. He groaned and lets hands slide down to sides of her shirt and gently slid it over her head. Maura quickly undid his button up and tossed. He had to break away. He kept his forehead touching hers.

"This so wasn't what I had in mind when I agreed about tonight." He said. She gave a small chuckle.

"Me either." She said.

"What are we doing here, Maura?" He asked.

"I don't know. I really like you, Frankie." She said. "I always thought you didn't see me as anything more than a friend." Frankie gave her a brief kiss.

"I've liked you for a long time. So how about we have dinner tomorrow night?" He asked.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" She asked as she played with the hair on the back of his neck.

"Yes I am." He said. He leaned in and started to kiss her neck. She leaned her head back. She loved the feeling of his lips on her. He trailed a path up to her lips and kissed her again. She knew she should stop him, but she'll damned if she was going to go with out this feeling voluntarily. Frankie broke the kiss again.

"As much as I would love to continue this I don't want pressure you." He said. Maura made a decision. She kissed him with everything she had. Frankie took that as sign. They blindly made their way to her bedroom. Frankie was in heaven. Frankie sat on the bed and pulled her towards him. She toed off her heels and straddled him and continued to kiss him senseless. He wrapped his arms around her body. Maura placed her hands on his shoulders and gently bit his bottom lip. Frankie moaned. "Jeez, Doc." Maura smiled. He flipped them over.

"Frankie!" She exclaimed with a laugh. He looked at her and grinned. Frankie started to hear his mother's voice in his head, about taking a girl on a date first. He smiled against her lips. He pushed her back a little. He wrapped his arms around her waist so she wouldn't fall.

"Is everything okay?" She asked. He nodded.

"Everything's fine. I just think we should go out on a date first." He said as he let one hand travel up to her hair and brushed some of it out of her face. She didn't know what to think.

"You're not changing your mind are you?" She asked. He laughed.

"Hell no! I've waited a while for this." He told her. She smiled and rested her head on his chest.

"What do you want to do now?" She asked.

"How about we watch some TV?" He asked. She smiled and nodded her head. "I do want to see this tortoise of yours though." He said. "Bass, right?" He asked. This time her smile reached her ears.

"You remembered?" She asked.

"Yep. Plus Jane said that it looked like a rock with legs." He said. They both laughed. He realized that she was walking around without her shirt, just a black bra and a black skirt. He just grinned.

"Okay he's probably in the kitchen." Maura smiled and slowly slid an arm around Frankie's waist. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder. They walked to the kitchen. He saw the tortoise and laughed. She smiled.

"Why are you laughing?" She asked.

"Jane is right, Babe." He said with a smile. She playfully punched his arm. Then she felt her body warm up when she realized he called her 'Babe'. "Wait you shirt landed on top of him." He said. Maura laughed and pointed at the sink. "What's so funny?" He asked

"Look where your shirt landed." She said. She pointed to Frankie's white button down hanging out of the sink. Maura walked over to the sink and slipped on Frankie's shirt and buttoned the two middle ones.

"I think we should keep the making-out out of the kitchen." He said.

"Come on, the TV is this way." She guided them to the couch. Frankie plopped down on the couch and pulled her down with him. "Frankie!" She yelled. He silenced her with his lips. She moaned into the kiss and then her phone rang. They both groaned.


	5. Past and future

She moaned into the kiss and then her phone rang. They both groaned. She reached over for her phone. He started to kiss her neck.

"Don't answer it." He mumbled on her neck.

"It could be work." She said.

"That is exactly why you shouldn't answer it." He said as his hands slid down to her hips. She grabbed her phone and answered it.

"Hello?" She said slightly out of breathe.

"Maura?" A voice asked. Frankie continued to kiss her neck and collar bone. Maura was sure she was losing control and fast.

"Who is this?" She asked as Frankie slipped his hands underneath his confiscated shirt.

"You know who this is. You didn't really forget my voice already did you?" He asked.

"I'm sorry you have the wrong number." Maura said rather coldly.

"Come on Maura—." The man started to say before Maura hung the phone up.

"Is everything okay?" Frankie asked. Maura smiled at him.

"Wrong number." She said. She got off the couch and held her hands out to him. He was slightly confused. "Do you really want to wait until the first date?" She asked. He smirked.

"Only if you do." He said. She smiled and dropped the shirt she had stolen from him. His smile threatened to tear his face apart. He shot up from the couch and reached for her. Maura laughed and moved out of the way. They were locked in a game of cat and mouse with the couch in between them. Frankie finally jumped over the couch. Maura was too shocked too move. Frankie grabbed her and backed her up against the wall. He instantly captured her mouth with his own. Her hands immediately started to pull his undershirt out of his jeans.

"Oh god Frankie." She mumbled into his neck. She threw his undershirt. Frankie pulled her off the wall and they started to make their way back to the kitchen. Maura pushed him against the refrigerator and kissed his lips again. Frankie just couldn't get enough of her. He toed off his shoes and wrapped his arms around her bare torso. She went to work on his pants as they continued to her bedroom. Once again they were against the wall and she slid his jeans off next to the bathroom door. He added her skirt to the pile. She wrapped her right leg around his waist and he lifted her up. She wrapped her other leg around his body. Frankie had one hand in her hair and the other on her ass and he was happily surprised to find that she was wearing a thong. Maura threaded her slim fingers through his messy hair. They finally made their way into her bedroom. Frankie sat on the bed and she slid off to stand in front of him. He just stared at her.

"God you're beautiful." He said. Maura stood there in her black, lace bra and underwear set. She blushed and looked away. Frankie stood and gently grabbed her hands. "Are you sure about this, Maura?" He asked. Maura looked at him. She nodded and leaned up to kiss him. She reached behind her and unclasped her bra. Frankie put his hands on her shoulder and slowly pushed down the straps. The bra fell from her arms. Maura kissed him and the fell on the bed. Frankie started kiss her chest. He slid down her thong and tossed it behind him. Maura slid a leg around his waist and flipped them over. He grinned up at her. She slid his boxers off and threw them, not really caring where they landed. She looked at him. That phone call was from her past, but she was fairly certain that Frankie was her future.

The next morning Frankie woke up and looked around. _'This is definitely not my place.' _He thought. He looked down and saw a mop of brown hair on his chest and smiled. He ran his fingers through her soft hair. Making love to one Maura Isles was one hell of a way to spend his nights. He started to kiss her neck and she smiled. She opened her eyes.

"Good morning." She said sleepily.

"A good morning it is." He said. He leaned down and kissed her sweetly. She draped her hand on his chest and was surprised by the amount of chest hair he had. Not that it was a lot it was just more than she expected. She kissed his chest and sighed. "What's wrong, Maura?" He asked. She looked at him and grinned.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing." She said. She started to laugh.

"What?" He asked. She pointed to the bedpost, where his boxers were hanging. She covered mouth her hands and turned her face into his chest. He laughed and wrapped his arms around her. "Our clothes must be everywhere in this house." He said. He looked down at her. "Come on let's have some breakfast." He said. She sat up and hugged the covers to her body.

"I have multi-grain waffles in the freezer." She said. He smiled and reached for his boxers. He slipped them on and left the bed. "Do you see my underwear, Frankie?" She asked. He walked over to her vanity and held up her lace thong.

"This is not considered underwear, Doctor Isles." He said. She glared at him and got out of bed, wrapping the bed sheet around her.

"Come on give it up." Maura said. Frankie backed up towards the door. "This is not funny." She said with a smile.

"I actually think that it's hysterical." He said. Maura groaned and lunged for the underwear. Frankie held it behind him. She wrapped her arms around him and he let the thong fall into her hands. He wrapped his arms around her. "Last night was nothing short of fantastic." He said. She blushed.

"Yeah it was. " She said. She dropped the sheet and he stared at her with a slightly awe struck smile. She slipped the thong on and walked passed him. _'Oh please let her eat breakfast like that.'_ He thought. "Not a chance in hell." Maura said as she shot him a knowing look over her shoulder. Frankie ran after her she grabbed a pair of yoga shorts from her dryer and slipped them on.

"Where's my shirt, Doc?" Frankie asked as he searched through his jeans for his cell phone. Maura walked into the living room and found his shirt hanging from the TV.

"I found it." She yelled. Frankie walked in.

"We're animals." He said. She slipped on his shirt. He grinned. "And what am I going to wear?" He asked.

"You're fine like that." She said with a wink. He laughed.

"Alright. Now let's eat!" He said as he rubbed his hands together. She laughed.

"Okay. The waffles are in the freezer. Just let me check my phone. She said.

"Yes ma'am." He walked into the kitchen. Maura checked her phone. She had three missed calls. Two were from her late night caller and one was from Jane. She also had two voicemails. She keyed in her password and listened to her messages. The first one was from the caller last night.

_"Maura it's Victor. Please call me back. I'm in town and I would love to see you again. Maura please call me."_ He said. Maura deleted the message. The next one was from Jane.

_"Hey it's Jane. I just wanted to see how everything was going. Call me when you have a chance." _She said. Maura smiled and joined Frankie in the kitchen.

"Finally." He said with a grin. She laughed.

"Sorry I had a couple of messages. You're sister called me actually." She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"What did she want?" He asked as he took the waffles out of the toaster.

"Just wanted to see how everything was." She said. He passed her a plate of waffles.

"And how is everything, Doctor Isles?" He asked with a lopsided grin. She smiled.

"Everything is absolutely perfect, Officer Rizzoli." She said then she stuck a piece of waffles into her mouth. "Absolutely perfect." She repeated.


	6. Telling stories and introductions

The conversation flowed easily and they laughed a lot. He helped her wash the dishes and they gathered their discarded belongings throughout the house. Frankie went out and grabbed extra clothes he had in his trunk.

"So I happen to know that the museum is opening a new exhibit on forensics. Would you like to go tonight?" He asked as he buttoned up his shirt. She smiled at him as she straightened her skirt.

"That sounds great. I've actually wanted to go there." She said. She grabbed a blouse. Before she could slip it on, Frankie grabbed her and pushed her against the door frame. They made-out for a few minutes. She smirked as they parted.

"I couldn't help myself." He said.

"You know that you can't do that at work, right?" She asked as she slipped on her shirt.

"I can try though. I just might find random reasons to visit you down in the morgue." He told her as he slipped on his shoes. She smiled and slipped on her heels

"You don't need a reason to just stop by." She said sweetly. He smiled, kissed her hand put his police cap on. She blushed. He did look good in his uniform.

"You ready to go, Doc?" He asked as he strapped on his gun and badge. Maura grabbed her coat and purse.

"Yes I am." She said. They walked out of the house hand in hand towards their cars.

"Maura!" A man yelled. Maura rolled her eyes. Frankie laughed. He had heard stories from Maura and his sister about Maura's annoying neighbor.

"Hey Dean. How are you?" She asked. Frankie smiled and threw his bag into the trunk of his car.

"I'm good. Getting used to life with the wife." He said glancing at Frankie. "I'm Dean Isaacs." He said. "So you're a cop?" He asked, noticing Frankie's attire.

"Yeah. We should be getting to work, right?" He asked. She nodded.

"I'm Dean Isaacs." He said extending his hand. Frankie shook the man's hand.

"I'm Frankie Rizzoli." He said. His last name reminded Dean of something.

"Rizzoli? Are you related to Maura's friend?" He asked. Frankie smiled.

"I am. Jane is my sister." He said. He gestured toward the car. "We have to be going though." He said. Maura climbed into her car. Dean just stood there and watched. Frankie leaned into her window. "He's creepy." He whispered. She laughed.

"You're horrible. I'll see you at work." She said. They kissed and he jogged over to his car, which was behind hers and the both drove off to work.

When they arrived at work they both went to their separate areas and started their work for the day. Frankie stopped by Jane's desk. Jane, Frost, Korsak, and Maura were laughing about something.

"Frankie!" Jane yelled. "Please help me out here. Tell them that I was on the football team in high school."

"Yeah you were." He said. He walked toward Maura and she smiled at him. She put her arm around his waist. "Ma hated that you were on the team. I think the only reason she went your games was because Pop made her. I think he threatened to lock her at the office if she didn't get in the car one time. Jane tackled this guy who was easily twice her size during the championship game one year and it was like watching a pro." He said. Jane gave a slight nodded at the new couple. Korsak and Frost looked at each other and then at Jane. She just smirked.

"Uh there something you one tell us, Doc?" Korsak asked.

"Yeah anything you wanna share with the rest of the class, Frankie?" Frost asked. The pair just smiled.

"Alright leave 'em alone." Jane said. "Who is down for drinks tonight at the Dirty Robber?" Jane asked. She looked at her best friend and brother. "You guys game?" She asked.

"We can't." Maura said.

"Yeah we're going to that new forensics exhibit." Frankie said. All three detectives raised their eyebrows and smiled.

"Oh well excuse me." Jane said.

"The museum, huh?" Frost asked.

"That's fancy, Frankie." Korsak said. Jane laughed.

"Aright guys, that's enough. Maura and I are going to lunch. Do you think you three could entertain yourselves for a little while?" She asked.

"Yeah, we're good Jane." Barry said. Maura gave Frankie a peck on the lips and left with his sister. Korsak whistled and clapped his hands on Frankie's shoulders.

"You've got your hands full now, kid." Vince said.

"Yeah now that you're dating your sister's best friend, nothing is going to be a secret." Barry said.

"I doubt is going to want to hear some aspects of our relationship." Frankie said.

"Oh really?" Frost and Korsak both asked. All three men laughed and went to grab some lunch.

Maura and Jane went down to morgue to eat.

"So tell me what happened." Jane said as she sat on Maura's desk. Maura shook her head as she opened their take-out containers.

"Do you really want to know?" She asked as she raised her eyebrows. Jane shook her head and made a face.

"You're disgusting." She said simply. "I am really happy though. So who made the first move though?" She asked.

"I think I did, even though I almost ruined it right in the beginning." Maura said. The lunch hour continued with both halves of the couple regaling the previous night's events to their respective events, at least the PG version of it. After lunch they all went back to work. End of shift came quickly and quietly. Frankie went down to the lab and saw a man a little older than him standing in Maura's lab waiting. He was a good looking man and was very well dressed. Frankie walked in and saw Maura's assistant, Kenny.

"Hey Kenny. Doc around?" He asked. The well dressed man turned around at Frankie's question.

"She just ran to drop off a file to Detective Rizzoli. She should be down any minute." Kenny answered. Frankie looked at the other man.

"Are you waiting for her too?" Frankie asked. Before the man could answer Maura came through the doors.

"Victor? What are you doing here?" She asked. She looked at Frankie gave him an apologetic smile. He winked at her.

"Well you don't answer or return my phone calls so I thought I'd stop by. You're not busy are you?" He asked.

"Actually I just finished and now I'm leaving she said as she took off her lab coat and hung it up.

"Great. Why don't we go and get dinner?" He asked. He walked toward her, but she stepped toward Frankie.

"I already have plans." She said as she faced Frankie.

"Are you ready to go?" She asked. He smiled and nodded.

"Yes ma'am. I figured we could get changed, I'll pick up and then we can head out." He said as he picked up her purse and handed it to her. He said. Victor stood there and stared at them. Surely Mura was not picking this officer over him.

"That sounds great. Ooh there's a new Thai place over there." She said as she intertwined their fingers.

"Then Thai it is. You've been warned that I can't cook, right?" He asked.

"I've seen your cooking, Frankie." She said with a laugh. She looked over at Victor. "If you need something for the charity then run it by my assistant. If it's for something personal than I'm afraid I can't help you." She said. Victor stormed out of the morgue. Frankie and Maura made their ways to their cars.

"So who was that guy?" Frankie asked. He was happy that she found him more important then the obviously richer man.

"That is Victor Banks. He's my ex-husband." She said as they approached her car.

A/N: I really just want to say thank you for all the reviews. I'm going to try and keep updates at regular intervals now. Please continue with reviews and if you have any suggestions those are more than welcome as well. Love you all lots and lots XOXO


	7. Exhusbands, family, and thugs Oh my!

"That was Victor Banks. He's my ex-husband." She said as they approached her car. He stopped walking.

"You're ex-husband?" He asked. She stopped and turned towards him.

"Do you want the short story or the long story?" She asked.

"The short story I guess." He said as he walked over and leaned against her car.

"We got married and we were happy. He was always working and traveling. He runs a medical charity and I caught him cheating with a French nurse and I still have my suspicions about the Australian Cardiologist and the Swiss trauma surgeon. I served with divorce papers within the week. I was tired of being married to Saint Victor and cheating Victor." She said. He smiled at her.

"He cheated on you?" He asked as he pulled her close. She laughed and leaned against him.

"Yeah and then he got mad when I left him. To be honest I was unhappy for a while. He was always away and me or my job was never important enough for Victor to care about." She said. Victor was in the parking lot and could see and hear the pair. He was fuming. _'How could Maura choose this cop over me? I have more money, more of a status and I'm better looking than he is?'_ Victor thought.

"Well his loss is my gain." Frankie said as he wrapped his arms around her. She laughed.

"Well I'm dressed for the exhibit so why don't we just head to your place and you can change?" She asked. He smiled and nodded.

"Sounds good to me." He said. He leaned down and kissed her. _'This will not do.' _Victor thought. He walked over to them.

"Maura." He said as he approached the couple. She sighed, but stayed in Frankie's arms.

"What, Victor?" She asked.

"Can I please speak to you in private?" He asked. She shook her head.

"Anything you need to say to me can be said right here." She answered. Victor sighed.

"He's not good enough for you. I made a mistake and you won't let it go." He said.

"Frankie is more then good enough for me and I've let it go. I just stopped wanting to be with you." She said. She eyed the Korsak walking towards them. She made eye contact with him and he walked over to them.

"There a problem, Doc?" He asked. Frankie looked at the older man and gestured toward Maura's ex-husband. _'ex-husband.'_ He mouthed. Korsak understood and nodded his head.

"Everything's fine Detective Korsak." She said. "He was just leaving."

"No. I'm not." He said. Frankie stood up straight.

"Yeah you were. She doesn't want you here." Frankie said.

"And you think she wants you? Do you honestly think that she going to go from someone like me to someone like you?" Victor asked with a laugh. That struck a nerve with Frankie. Victor was right. Victor had the looks, the brain, the money, and the social status. All he had was humor, bad cooking, and a badge. He put on a brave face.

"I've known Maura for seven years and this is the first time I've heard of you. So I don't think I have anything to worry about. Not to mention that I'd never cheat on her. You had like an united nations of sex buddies." Frankie said. Maura and Vince both tried to stifle their laughter. Neither really succeeded.

"Alright I'm outta here. Looks like you got things under control here, Kid. 'Night Doctor Isles. I'll see you tomorrow, Kiddo." Korsak said as he made his way over to his own car.

"I hear you got a date with that surgeon from Atlanta." Frankie said. Korsak rolled his eyes.

"Your sister has a big mouth." He said. Vince got into his car and drove off. Victor turned back to Maura.

"Maura please. I just want to talk." He said. She shook her head.

"I have nothing to say to you." She said as she opened her car door and got inside.

"I'm not going to give up on her. We were married and I know that she still loves me." Victor said as he stepped closer to the new man in Maura's life.

"And yet I'm the one getting in the car with her. I'm not givin' up on her either." Frankie said. He walked over to the passenger side and got into the car. He sat down and before he could buckle his belt he felt Maura's hands on his face and she kissed him hard. His hands covered her hers. Their kisses slowed down and they parted. "Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?" He asked. She smiled.

"You were amazing." She said. He grinned and they made their way to his apartment.

Later on that night they were walking around the exhibit.

"Did you know that William Bass founded the Body farm in Tennessee?" Maura asked as she looked at a brochure. Frankie smiled.

"I did know that. In Knoxville in 1971." Frankie said. Maura stopped and looked at her brochure.

"Im repeating myself, aren't I?" She asked. Frankie chuckled and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah but it's cute." He said. He kissed the side of her head. She moved closer to his side.

"Frankie?" A voice asked behind them. The couple turned and saw an older man with silver hair approach them.

"Uncle Ted. What are you doing here? You hate museums." Frankie said as she hugged the older man. Detective Ted Harmon shook Dr. Maura Isles's hand.

"I can go to a museum." Ted said. Frankie raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah right. Two words. Aunt Lorie." He said with a grin. Maura chuckled as Ted Hung his head.

"Your Aunt Lorie watches too much CSI for her own good." Ted sighed. The couple laughed.

"How are you Dr. Isles?" Ted said.

"I'm good Detective Harmon. How are you?" She asked.

"I'm good, thank you." He answered. A brunette woman about 15 years younger than Ted walked up and smiled at Frankie.

"Hey Frankie." She said as she hugged the younger man.

"Hey Aunt Lorie. We were just talking about you." Frankie said. "Oh Aunt Lorie this is Dr. Maura Isles." He said with a smile. Lorie looked at her husband.

"Doctor? Oh you're Jane's friend, right?" Lorie asked.

"Yes. I'm a medical examiner." Maura said with a smile.

"Not just any medical examiner. The best medical examiner." Frankie said. Maura smiled and kissed his cheek.

""No he's right. I thought Dr. Trainer was never going to retire. That man would bore the hell outta me and Vince." Ted said.

"Dr. Trainer is a nice man. Just a little slow and narrow minded." Maura said. Frankie laughed. Ever the polite one.

"Whatever you say, Dr. Isles." Ted said. "How's Jane doing?" He asked.

"She's doing good." Frankie said.

"That's good. That girl never seems to let anything phase her." Lorie said.

"We should be going. There's more DNA and blood samples we haven't seen yet." Ted said with an eye roll.

"You're right. I saw a whole section on forensic entomology." Lorie said. Ted sighed and Frankie and Maura laughed.

"Shouldn't have said anything, Uncle Ted." Frankie said.

"I have a couple of books on Forensic entomology." Maura said. "I would love for you to borrow them." She said. Lorie's face lit up.

"Oh lord." Frankie said. The women exchanged numbers and the older couple left. She looked at Frankie and smiled. "What?" He asked. Maura hugged his waist and they started walking.

"You're just really cute around your family." She said. Later on that night the pair parked her car across the street from Frankie's apartment building. They were about to enter the building when four guys came out of nowhere. One man grabbed Maura and quickly put a knife to her throat. Two other men grabbed Frankie while a man stood in front of him.


End file.
